


Vignette

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, One True Pairing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, True Love, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Natasha had suffered at the hands of men who sought to destroy her and crush her spirit. Yet, when she'd been convinced that she would never find someone to call her one true love, there was Steve, her knight in shining armor, breaking down her walls and making his way into her heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](http://greenfleeze.tumblr.com/image/157206474543) for cover art!

* * *

 

 

  
There were many things people did for someone when they loved them, and Natasha was no different. It was always the little things that let her know how much Steve cared for her. These were things that didn't need to be backed up with words. Action was more important proof than anything else that someone really and truly loved her.

Natasha was just so lucky that Steve was a man of action. In everything he said, he always backed his words up with doings and that was part of what drew her to him. So many men that she had known before used her and told her lies to get her close to them, lies that were never solidified by actions.

This initially made it hard for Natasha to trust people for a long time, but Steve, by God, he was the _only_ exception. His gentleness encouraged her to let her walls down when she was scared as hell that he would break them. He had proven time and time again that he would rather die than let her down in any way.

He held her after the nightmares she had about her past, quelling her fears that he would turn from her in disgust. He kissed her lips with the softest of kisses, like he revered her. He touched her with gentle caresses and made her feel like she was something precious and genuinely important to him.

Steve never lied to her, hurt her, hit her or broke her. He allowed her to be who she was, but was always there for her when she needed a helping hand, a shoulder to cry on, a pat on the back. He was her partner in love and in life.

Without those precious moments they shared, Natasha never would have realized what love is. Love is a _choice_. Steve chose to get in the mud with her every day and affirm her, lift her up and show her with his body just how much he treasured her. Whether it was a stroke against her cheek or a passionate night making love, he made sure that she wouldn't have to wonder if he loved her.

Because he did. She knew this because he was always and ever there. And the best declaration of his love for her was something so wonderful. He gave her one of the greatest gifts she could ever receive. A gift that she thought she would never be able to have. He gave her a **son**.

 


End file.
